Conventionally, as a video game using an information processing device such as a computer and the like, a battle game in which a player operates a character in the game and thus battles against an opponent has been known. For example, JP 2007-075612 A describes a game in which the player selects a command in each turn to determine a performance of a character and thus advances a battle.